Aeveryn Yewlis
Name: Aeveryn Yewlis Age: 17 Place of Birth/Raising: Mining village north of Baelron Physical description: Slim, almost bony, Aeveryn (short Aevy) is about 1,70cm tall and weighs over 100lbs. If she was to reveal her figure, most men would only on mistake look at her bosom. It is rather her appealing hip to waist ratio and her straight, long legs that would draw their attention. Still, most people would consider her pretty, maybe even stunning, at least if she was to wear a nice dress, use some rouge and take some time to prepare herself. But as it is, looking at the way she moves, the way she talks and acts, together with the clothes she actually does wear, concealing her feminine side, she makes most people wonder if she is a girl or really a rather pretty looking boy. Just considering her smooth face she appears to be older then she is. Looking grave most of the day, her large blue eyes appear serious, sometimes, especially when she is in thought, burning with a cold fire. Her smooth, dark blond hair is falling to both sides, just reaching her ears. Character description: Of rather spirited character she has learned that sometimes it is better to be a willow and kneel. But every now and then she still slips the grip on her temper, letting it flare. Together with her stubborn nature this is likely to cause problems. Loosing all she ever had to Darkfriends: her father and brothers, her innocence, her wealth and property and at last man she truly loved, she is burning with a desire for revenge that can never be satisfied. More gifted at the practical side she is not the fasted of students. Given half a chance she is likely to speak her mind out straight with no thought for the consequences or who she might be hurting. = Character History = Aeveryn is the youngest child of a wealthy Andoran mine-owner, living in a small village a day’s journey north of Baerlon. Her mother died of childbed fever shortly after her birth, and lacking other close female relatives, she grew up closely with her two older brothers. She always dressed in breeches and boy‘s shirts, preferring dark colors and she had her hair cut short. More often then not was her face dirty, her short nails torn and palms callused, making everyone that didn’t know her well believe she really was a boy. But she also studied, about her fathers mines, as well as history and other basics. She was there when her father and her brothers went on inspections, taking it all in. Overall her life was wonderful, but things would change. Everything started when she was 13. It was summer, when her father suddenly became ill, glowing with heavy fever, puking blood and suffering from extended moments of mental disorder. He had always been a stately man, loosing a lot of weight he was only skin and bones. For about a month they were not sure if he would survive, and he only did just. During this time her oldest brother took over the mines from her father, seeming successful, until a few months later his scull was crushed while on inspection, when a just finished corridor collapsed. She had barely recovered from the loss of her oldest brother and accepted that her father would never be the same again, when her younger sibling, now struggling to control the business, returned from hunting mortally wounded. An arrow had nearly struck his heart. It took him six months to fight the wound fever. She still remembered the day when he finally left the house again. There was some unclear uproar at the mines. He never returned. They never even found his body. Later they said there had been robbers. But Aeveryn didn’t believe that. Especially not when her fathers disease suddenly returned a few weeks later. That day she met Lord Isveen for the first. To her, Lord Isveen acted like a gentleman and at the evening of that day she even found herself crying on his shoulder. Exactly two weeks later her father was dead. It was a gruesome death. With her father gone endless problems arouse from the mines. That was when Lord Isveen stepped in, not just resolving the issues rapidly, but also seeing to it that the work was taken up again at once. She never thought herself weak, but Isveen was a strong partner at her side. Eventually, she had turned 15 a few months before, he asked her for her hand. And after her first surprise she agreed. Long she had become too entangled in the net he had spun. She wasn’t excited about the wedding or the fine dress she wore. She didn’t care for the title she now held and surely she did not case for him. But the truth she only realized when her new husband carried her off into their bedroom. Not struggling, she thought she new what would expect her there, accepting her fate. She had seen a stallion cover a mare. But her husband showed her then his true and brutally ugly face. At first she could not believe it. Acting like a trolloc the second they were alone, he seemed to enjoy hurting her, verbally and physically. No one had ever beaten her like that and she did try to fight back. But he was faster and stronger then her. In the end he pinned her beneath him, using his belt as a whip until she nearly went unconscious, before raping her gruesomely. She thought it a nightmare, but it was to come worse. The next morning, she glimpsed the chain her younger brother wore the day he disappeared around the neck of that monster of a husband. She had married the man that had most likely murdered all of her relatives. She felt so dumb. Locked in her room she waited for him to return the next evening. Acting scared she surprised the Lord by attacking him, actually wounding him badly. While he was twitching in pain on the floor she left his estate as quickly as she could. Later she heard that Lord Isveen had tried to chase after her, but blind in pain he knocked down a lantern, not only burning down the entire estate, but also dying a painful death in the flames. She heard rumors of document-remnants indicating him to be a darkfriend. For a while she stayed at Baerlon, hiding, afraid that other darkfriends would seek her to retaliate his death. That year was her hardest. Doing low jobs in a big smithy, she got to know Elien who looked through her disguise as a boy and eventually they became lovers. But it was a relationship only to last one summer. Meeting the head clerk of her father by chance one night she had to learn that he too was a darkfriend when he suddenly tried to knife her. She only lived because the last instant Elien jumped before her, taking the knife in his chest. Aeveryn was devastated. She had not just loved Elien, for the first time accepting that she was a woman. They had even made plans to move away, marry and raise children. Only by chance did she overhear two women looking like some nobles with their veteran soldiers talking about the dangers that lay ahead on the road to the east. Without knowing who they were she asked to join them, knowing that she had to leave Baerlon sooner better then later. Staring at her disapproving for a moment the women agreed surprisingly. It took Aeveryn some time to figure out that the two women where Aes Sedai. Making halt in every village they passed, the Aes Sedai tested the girls there. One evening she asked the women to try the test. It took a little while until something happened, but it did happened. A few months later they reached Tar Valon. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios